Large diameter fiber optics, often referred to as "flexible light guides", are well known in the art, and typically comprise a single, solid core fiber which is surrounded by a cladding layer and a sheath of shielding layer. The core is a portion of a light guide which transmits light, and typically has a diameter of about 2 to 12 mm. It is formed of a very soft, semi-liquid plastic material, such as OPTIFLEX.RTM., which is manufactured by Rohm & Haas Corporation, of Philadelphia, Pa. The cladding layer typically comprises polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE or TEFLON.RTM.), or the like, while the outer sheath is fabricated of a material such as polyvinyochloride (PVC). Unlike small diameter light guides, which are typically used to transmit information in relatively complex communications systems, these large diameter "light guides" are typically employed in a variety of illumination systems where direct lighting is difficult to maintain, dangerous, or subject to vandalism. Examples include architectural lighting, display cases, pools, and spas (to eliminate electrical connections near water), hazardous material zones (to eliminate the need for sealed lighting), or jail cells. Large diameter light guides are particularly advantageous in that only a single centralized illumination system must be maintained, rather than a plurality of individual lights.
There are problems, however, in implementing state of the art light guide illumination systems because of the difficulty of illuminating a plurality of light guides from a single illumination source. Many of these problems are resolved by innovative systems developed by Remote Source Lighting International, of Durham, N.C., as disclosed in related U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,911, herein expressly incorporated by reference. However, another problem is the availability of suitable optical fiber fixtures for creating attractive and practical installations in finished spaces, such as conference rooms, offices, showrooms, and the like.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an output optical fiber fixture which was inexpensive to manufacture, capable of delivering safe, cool light, easy to install in ceilings, walls, or the like, adaptable to the installation of various optical accessories, sealable for use in "clean" or hazardous environments, and capable of accommodating optical fibers of various diameters.